User talk:Benny1982
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Emmerdale Past & Present Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Why have they changed the house Debbie owns and today for the first time, the stairs are the wrong side of the house? Hi, just completed pages for Ollie, Sean and Marc Reynolds. Andrew. Hi Ben, I don't know if you saw it,but last week I posted a response to your blog link from the home page. Cheers70s Fan (talk) 18:10, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Possible merge? Hi Benny, I hope you don't mind me contacting you. I'm the main administrator over at Emmerdale Wikia at the moment and after discovering your Past & Present Wikia I noticed that we both seem to share a lot in common and both seem to be heading towards the same goal - to produce an accurate resource for Emmerdale episodes, characters, cast, locations and all other information focusing on sourcing the information from episodes. I've noticed that we have a similar format in presenting the information too and even share some of the same content and wondered how you'd feel on merging the Past & Present Wikia with the Emmerdale Wikia if the Wikia staff are happy to do this, in an attempt to create an 'ultimate' resource. I would of course be happy to make you an administrator on the Emmerdale Wikia and hopefully we could work together to create the best Emmerdale resource on the web, filling in some gaps that we both have in the process. If this is something you'd be interested in please let me know and I'll see if we can get something moving. Thanks, Wotter27 (talk) 22:41, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the offer but I prefer to run this wiki as a beuaracrat (creator), I can just add anything I want to, I did merge with an EastEnders wiki and I feel it is not the same now I have done the merge, when I had my own powers and could do what I want with the one I created. Ben :No worries Ben, thanks for replying anyway! Wotter27 (talk) 21:17, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Wotter you are always welcome to add info to my wiki, I do look at your wiki a lot as well for any extra info my wiki does not yet have but I do prefer my own wiki yet we can still compare notes cant we?, Benny1982 (talk) 16:29, September 9, 2014 (UTC) heyyy benny;) Hey Benny I wonder if you know where Ryan Hawley lives? Queries - best practice etc Hello Ben. I really like your website. I'll be honest but I stopped watching Emmerdale quite a few years ago (but this goes with all soaps now)...I actually prefer the slower pace of the older series and there’s so much sensationalism now. So, it great to delve into the past with your site and bring back some more memories (and learn about facts I never knew before, such as the fact that had been another Woolpack!!!). Your site has also rekindled an interest that has made me go onto YouTube to look for old, and not so old, clips! Anyway, as something of an amateur historian and a qualified archivist (and a completist!), I’m interested in helping your site be as complete and accurate as possible (as you may know I have some edits already). Just have a few queries... *· What’s the best tense to use – past or present?! I know when I’ve re-read some of my own entries for Wylie’s Farm I seem to have alternated between both!!! :-S *· Accessing some pages to edit. For example, I would like to add some screen grabs and info to the Home Farm page but it’s locked. How is the best way to do this? Can I email? Shall I let you know on this page and you would give me temporary access? *· What’s the etiquette for editing/amending? For example, if I thought a picture could be replaced with a ‘new improved’ version would that be allowed? Was thinking of adding anew section to some pages such as a ‘trivia’ or ‘notes’ section which are interesting points but aren’t necessarily ‘in-universe’ text but more behind the scenes (such contradictions of characters ages etc) *· What do you think about the possibility of merging some pages? For example, the one for Emmerdale Original farm. There’s a lot of info on the intro page. Could we move some that info and have a link from the intro to the subject page? *Just some ideas but I don’t want to tread on anyone’s toes when doing them so I’d be interested in your *feedback. Simon. Sdball (talk) 18:08, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi Simon, yes if you can upload better images then feel free. Due to some vandalism, some pages have been locked but I can undo this for Home Farm if you want to add more images. Benny1982 (talk) 11:10, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Louise Marwood page. Hello Ben. I wonder if I can have access Louise Marwood open for editing? :-) Simon.Sdball (talk) 15:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Yes I shall do that Benny1982 (talk) 19:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Louise Marwood page - done! Thanks Ben. I have now finished editing the page so you may want to lock if you wish. Simon. Sdball (talk) 22:19, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Deletion of two pages created by accident Hello Ben. I have just created some new category pages. Unfortunately, I created two pages where I wasn't happy with the title (only by one word but I'm pedantic like that!). I didn't realise until too late that I am unable to rename category pages (so have instead created new ones with the title I wanted). So, as Admin, could you please remove them for me...? The ones for removal are called "Actors who 'have '''appeared in Doctor Who" and "Actors who '''have '''appeared in EastEnders". I have removed details from these so you will have just blank pages (if you see pictures etc this means they are the 'correct' pages I would like to keep). Sorry about that. Simon. Sdball (talk) 23:34, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Hello Ben. Just seen the email re changes to my user rights. Many thanks for that. Of course, if there's anything you would like me to help you with, please let me know. Kind regards, Simon. Sdball (talk) 22:16, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Yes, it is good to have a fellow admin, you and my friend Emmerdalefarmhand are the admins alongside me the founder. Bryan is quite busy with other things atm and we needed another admin as sometimes we do get vandalism and have to correct poor grammaer or false info added. Benny1982 (talk) 21:37, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Actors' pages - Formatting and structure/duplication of information Hello Ben. I would like to know your opinion on any particular formatting for pages. The pages for actors example, I split into a brief intro (i.e. the character(s) the actors played and when); Biography section (which had personal info like DOB); Pre Emmerdale (career stuff etc); Emmerdale section; After Emmerdale (career stuff etc). Plus a Sources section to reference the added info. I know it's a lot of detail - which I am happy to write - but I try to make a it different to existing Wikias out there rather than duplicating word for word. ( I also remove dead links). However, I noticed recently that what I thought was appropriate for another section (moving and possibly extending existing info) have been reinstated in the intro line (in this case, the page for Anne Charleston) and it fact causes duplication of information. I could have easily deleted it but I want to avoid 'editing wars'. Is this a problem? Let me know of your thoughts. :-) Simon. Sdball (talk) 23:59, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi it is not a problem, I did think it was good to mention in the intro line any famous other roles the actor also played. I dont think we are a duplicate of any other wikia, in fact the Emmerdale Wikia has duplicated a lot of info from here, word for word and used some of our images, although I dont mind as such as it is good they use us to gather info and trivia on Emmerdale. Benny1982 (talk) 12:36, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Unlocking Is it possible you could unlock the Annie Sugden page so I can make an edit please? Aks6609 (talk) 21:59, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Yes. Benny1982 (talk) 22:42, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Ryan Hawley's Birth Date Hi I put the following message on Sdballs talk page a while ago but it looks from his contributions page that he hasn't been on for a while. Hi I've just been informed from a 100% reliable source (that I am not at liberty to name) that Ryan Hawley's Birthdate is definetly 21 September 1985. Addedum - today. I can add that the source http://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/ryan-hawley.html which was previously on Ryan Hawleys page does therefore definetly show the correct birth date. Definite Birth place is not 100% confirmed. Trust this clarifies things a bit.OttoF1 (talk) 10:56, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Yes I wonder where Sdball is as I have not seen him around on here since March. I shall add the proper birthdate. Benny1982 (talk) 10:59, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi - thanks for that. Don't mean to be picky about things but it also means the Trivia page can be amended slightly to remove the query of his birthdate and just maybe still question the Place of Birth. Hope Sdball is ok. Regards. OttoF1 (talk) 11:19, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Correction... Diane Sugden sells her half of The Woolpack to Charity Dingle in 2016, Diane don't work in the pub anymore. (Ednasharon24534) Chas and Charity Dingle living in The Woolpack with Chas' son Aaron, Aaron's half sister Liv Flaherty, Charity's son Noah and Aaron's boyfriend Robert Sugden. (Ednasharon24534) Dr Bailey is credits as Jermaine Bailey in the show. I am going to change his name to credits name. (Ednasharon24534) OK thanks. Benny1982 (talk) 12:54, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Pantomine fire of '87 Hi, I've been reading your ''Emmerdale Before the Plane Crash page and it's very helpful. Do you happen to know when the pantomine fire was? I can't seem to narrow the date down... Danielroxheaps (talk) 04:57, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi it was Episode 1167 (16th July 1987). Benny1982 (talk) 14:35, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Ah thanks so much. Danielroxheaps (talk) 23:38, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Hello!!! Hello Again!! I've put the best Finn, Robert and Aaron photos on my computer. I'll have all of them on my Twitter later. ♥ 123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 17:00, October 28, 2017 (UTC)♥123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 17:00, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. You can add more pics to this wiki on Emmerdale if you likeBenny1982 (talk) 12:56, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi Benny, Emmerdale help Hi Benny, Just started watching Emmerdale but my lack of knowledge about the story from the past few years until now and main characters are not helping with understanding it. I would love to know about this show as a whole if you can help me with a background? I noticed another user call Sball too on here that seems to know a lot, so I can also message them if you feel they have more knowledge? Best regards, Clarity New Fan Hi Clarity, sorry Sdball has not posted for along time, he last posted in March 2016, not sure why though. He was a long term daily contributor. I have character profiles of all modern day characters. I know there is another Emmerdale wiki which does a good job but I prefer my own wiki where I can edit to my hearts content, hence why I set up my own. Benny1982 (talk) 13:46, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Hi Benny, Thank you for your reply. Shall have to skim those pages at some point too. Sorry to hear about the other user. Is there a page that contains a chronology of the 2017 episodes so far with detail about the stories I've missed? It's hard to get my head around what past stories the characters are referring to. If you could drop me an email. That would be appreciated. Kind regards, Clarity 70s and 80s episodes Hi there, your wikia is fantastic! There aren't a lot of videos on old Emmerdale Farm, and your site seems to be one of the most informative. May I ask where you get your episodes from? There are a lot of episodes I'd love to see (like the motorbike accident of 1979, or Joe getting run over in 1980) - how do you get them? Also, I've done a lot of work with Emmerdale Wikia's event pages and would happily complete the ones here if you'd like? Danielroxheaps 03:35, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Hi. I got a lot of the old eps on ioffer. Type in "Emmerdale" into their search engine and certain years in bulk should come up. I do occasionally look at Emmerdale Wikia as well, which is also a good site. There was a 3rd Emmerdale wiki somewhere called The Emmerdale Wiki. Yes if you could add event pages then I will be pleased. I am also an Emmerdale addict and have visited several Emmerdale locations (Benny 1982) 15:17, January 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah thanks. Unfortunately I am unable to purchase from such sites. Also being from New Zealand, purchasing on that site is extremely expensive, with the lowest price being $50 However, I know someone (Emmerdale2009 on YouTube) who has most of the 80s episodes and some of the 70s. I'll just have to wait and hope they upload the episodes I'd like. Danielroxheaps 21:20, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :::Hi my apologises for not getting the episode pages done, I have been extremely busy. What are your thoughts on making the dates more specific and have it link to the episode? EG: *12th April - A hitchhiker, fitting the description of Wendy Hotson's rapist, is hit by a motorcycle driven by Poor Ocker and Smarty Garret. Hi yes, a link to the episode would be good, and the dates added. Benny1982 (talk) 16:49, February 18, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm starting off with 1981. I am unable to find the specific episodes in which Padriac Flynn tells Donald about his cancer, Tom is given a suspended sentence and Tom burns down a barn at NY Estates. Also Jackie's final appearance may be Episode 1380 (24th August 1989) is it possible you could double check for me since I can't find the episode. Thanks Danielroxheaps 19:06, February 18, 2018 (UTC) I have also noted confusion as to when Jackie last appeared. I have not got the episodes where Jackie died sadly. ITN Source did occasionally give erroneous info. That site was taken over by Getty Images. ITN Source was a usually good site for checking old Emmerdale eps. But cast lists were occasionally copied into the next episode. I think Father Flynn said he was dying in one of the first 2 episodes of Jan 1981 but I cannot remember which one he said he was dying. I shall have to watch them again to see. Benny1982 (talk) 12:49, February 19, 2018 (UTC) I think it was the 8th but I'm not definitely sure. Also what about Tom receiving a suspended sentence and getting a barn burned down at NY Estates? And did Padraic Flynn ever get mentioned after his departure? Like a date of death or something? Danielroxheaps 05:33, February 22, 2018 (UTC) I have some 1981 eps but they only go up to about mid Feb I think so unsure if Father Flynn was mentioned as having died. Also not too sure when Tom got his suspended sentence, I assume late Feb or Marhc 1981. Benny1982 (talk) 12:11, February 22, 2018 (UTC) 1970s/80s crashes and explosions? Hi sorry to bother you but I'm working on a project. Well The Big Quiz: Corrie VS Emmerdale had a reel of the show's explosions and crashes but didn't get them all so I decided to try make a video of as many as possible. I have a lot of Emmerdale Farm episodes but not good plots and don't really want to watch them all to see if anything happens so I thought I'd ask you if you'd happen to know of any other on-screen explosions/crashes other than these listed from the Emmerdale Farm era: Explosions: - 4th October 1977 (sounded like an explosion but might be a recording fail on my part; Emmerdale Farm barn fire) - 16th March 1978 (Mine explosion) - 18th May 1988 (Crossgil Farm fire) Crashes: - 22nd March 1979 (Kitty crashes the tractor) - 12th April 1979 (which I count as on-screen; Wendy Hotson's rapist is hit by a motorbike) - 14th June 1979 (Henry crashes into the plough) - 11th November 1980 (Emily Brearly crashes) - 16th December 1980 (Tom runs over Joe) - 15th January 1981 (Dolly scratches the land rover on a wall) - 24th January 1984 (Harry knocks Jackie off his bike) - 16th April 1986 (Alan knocks Jackie off his bike) - 23rd January 1986 (Harry crashes into a wall) - 26th August 1986 (Pat drives off the hill) - 10th March 1988 (Jock drives Alan's car into a ditch) You don't need to help if you don't want to. Thanks. I think there was a minor shunt in November 1986 when Turner backed into Archie's moped. I am sure there are a few more. Emmerdale Farm era of the show was never the dull show that the press made it out to be. Benny1982 (talk) 17:46, May 6, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks so much. (Excluding Robert D Cardona's reign) I agree with you, but because of the severe lack of episodes it's very hard to show people that the show was so much better than it was made out. Danielroxheaps 03:44, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Do you happen to have 19th February/21st February 1985? There is a fire officer credited for both episodes, wanting to know what it was for. Thanks. Danielroxheaps 08:17, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Hi, no sorry I do not have these episodes. There are some gaps in my episode collections but I watch the eps and then add info on characters and actors, such as character backstories etc. I should be an Emmerdale archivist for ITV. I would love such a job. Benny1982 (talk) 14:38, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :Yes you should! You definitely have the expertise and dedication Danielroxheaps 13:00, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Robert Could you remove Robert Sugden from current characters Helloyoungchaps (talk) 21:13, January 23, 2020 (UTC)